Colorful
by Layla Redfox
Summary: En un mundo donde los lazos con tu alma gemela son notorios a la vista y donde Katsuki nunca pensó que le pasaría a él, ya que no tenía marcas extrañas en el cuerpo, o moretones y palabras escritas aparecían por arte del destino en sus manos. Pero de todas las señales, nunca pensó que amanecería con el cabello de color rojo / KiriBaku / Soulmate AU / Regalo para IllusionLi
1. Chapter 1

_Para Karen, que se merece el amor de mil soles._

* * *

_Los personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei._

* * *

.

.

**Colorful**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Es un domingo como cualquier otro cuando Katsuki se levanta a la misma hora de siempre, pretendiendo salir a correr una hora, despertándose mucho antes que sus compañeros de piso. Estira los brazos cuando va de camino al baño, que está cruzando el pasillo al salir de su habitación. Enciende la luz del baño porque aún no ha salido de todo el sol, para así lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes antes de salir, sin embargo, cuando abre la llave del grifo de agua y se mira al espejo, todo se desmorona.

Entonces Katsuki suelta un grito que fácilmente despierta a todo el edificio.

—¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!

—¡Qué! ¡QUÉ! —no pasan muchos segundos antes de que la puerta al lado de la habitación de Katsuki se abra de golpe y salga su amigo Hanta con un bate de béisbol en las manos, con el cabello negro desordenado y cubriéndole toda la cara, mirando a todos lados como un histérico.

Pero entonces mira a Katsuki y también se congela.

—Con un demonio, Katsuki, son las 6 de la mañana —es Jirou quejándose y saliendo de su habitación en ropa interior y tallándose los ojos del cansancio—. Más te vale que…

Sus dos amigos lo están mirando, parpadean una, dos, y hasta tres veces, y Katsuki no es capaz de gritarles nada antes de que ellos empiecen a reír hasta doblarse sobre sí mismos.

—¡No se rían, mierda!

—P-Pero qué… —Sero no es capaz de terminar la oración pues comienza a reír de nuevo sin parar.

—Es rojo, ¡Es rojo! —exclama Jirou ahora arqueándose hacia atrás riendo a más no poder—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi cabello?!

Katsuki se agarra los cabellos de la cabeza que, hasta el día de ayer, al menos, eran de color rubio pálido. Sin embargo, esa mañana se miró al espejo y se encontró con que era de un chillón color rojo. Y no entiende por qué.

—Nosotros no le hicimos nada, hombre —le dice Sero secándose una lagrima que surgió de tanto reír—. Valoro mi vida, gracias.

Jirou se recupera también, y se queda mirando a Katsuki, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—Tengo una idea, creo, aunque no estoy del todo segura —le dice, rascándose la mejilla—. O bueno, sí estoy muy segura, pero faltaría que tú te lo creas.

Katsuki la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Hay una explicación lógica para esta mierda, acaso? —le cuestiona señalándose la cabeza.

Jirou se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quizás la misma explicación de por qué yo tengo una flor de jazmín tatuada en la nuca desde nacimiento? —ella le responde contra con otra pregunta, señalando el cuello.

Katsuki parpadea.

—Pero qué… —habla, se mira al espejo, frunce más el ceño y luego mira a Jirou—. ¿También pueden pasar estas cosas?

—Ah, déjame investigar —dice Sero quitándose el cabello de la cara, peinándolo con los dedos hacia atrás—. No te alteres hermano, tenemos tecnología.

—Él vive alterado, aunque…

—Cállate, enana.

Hanta los ignora, y ya está sentado cruzado de piernas en su cama, con la laptop encendida y tecleando en el buscador. Katsuki mira la pantalla inclinándose por un costado de su amigo, y arruga el rostro al ver lo que dice el buscador que está comenzando a cargar cientos de miles de resultados.

_"Color de cabello" + "Almas gemelas"_

Debe ser una broma, piensa Katsuki. No es que el no creyera en esas cosas, porque había escuchado y visto muchas de esas señales a lo largo de su vida, entre ellos sus padres, su amigo de la infancia, su amiga Kyouka parada al lado de él, y varias personas más. Pero nunca pensó le pasaría a él, ya que no tenía marcas extrañas en el cuerpo, o moretones y palabras escritas aparecían por arte del destino en sus manos, así que creyó que él sería una persona normal. Pero de todas las señales, nunca pensó que amanecería con el cabello rojo por las razones que Hanta está leyendo ahora mismo de un sitio en internet.

—Bien, aquí dice que es algo que ha pasado al menos en la última mitad de esta década, o sea es una señal relativamente nueva. Piensan que tiene que ver algo con la modernidad y la adaptación de los lazos místicos a nuestra sociedad —lee Hanta, de forma introductoria—. Por ejemplo, personas que despiertan con un color de ojos o de cabello distinto. Estas mismas personas han contado que descubrieron que sus almas gemelas habían cambiado de color de lentes de contacto, o se habían teñido el cabello de color distinto.

Bakugou se rasca la cabeza.

—Ah, simplemente perfecto —dice con ironía y el rostro fruncido en su totalidad.

—¿Qué más dice? —pregunta Kyouka.

—Mmm, veamos —Hanta hace _scrolling_ con el mouse táctil mientras mira la pantalla—. Aquí habla más de los ojos, pero no nos interesa tanto… ajá, el color de cabello. Vaya, también podría ser que tu alma gemela cambió de lentes de contacto a rojos y por eso tu cabello estaría así, pero —Hanta se ríe—, ¿Quién quiere los ojos de color rojo?

Bakugou lo mira de una forma asesina con sus ojos que son de color rojo, cosa que Hanta pareció olvidar un breve instante, por lo que se disculpa rápidamente. Kyouka se queda pensando un momento en eso.

—Y suponiendo que tu alma gemela se haya teñido de color rojo… —continúa diciendo Hanta—… Mmm, una vez que la conozcas podría volver a la normalidad, según el testimonio de una chica de Brazil. O, según alguien de Londres, tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo en el color…

—No, al diablo con esa persona, yo me niego a tener el cabello de este color, es ridículo —declara Katsuki, negando con la cabeza—. Demonios, de todas las señales, ¡tenía que tocarme algo como esto! Hubiera preferido ser un tipo sin lazos común y corriente, vaya mierda.

—Hum, ser un tipo sin lazos no es tan malo —dice Hanta, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tienes que enamorarte de una sola persona obligatoriamente para toda la vida… aunque no es como si tú te hayas interesado en alguien alguna vez.

—Y estaría muy contento si así fuera.

—Hmm, no lo sé, Katsuki —le comenta Jirou, sentándose en la cama, cruzada de piernas también—. Creo que el destino está queriendo decirte algo, tal vez.

Bakugou arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo, supongo que nunca lo has pensado, pero tú y tu madre tienen los ojos rojos, y si te pones a pensar, aunque vivimos en una sociedad repleta de lazos místicos de generación en generación, ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de personas en el mundo que tienen los ojos de color rojo?

Katsuki no puede evitar, ni siquiera un segundo, pensar en eso.

—¿Dices que a lo mejor Katsuki tiene una señal de alma gemela desde que nació? Es decir, ¿Qué sean sus ojos? Porque hay gente que lo tienen del mismo color, o cosas así.

—Puede ser, pero también digo que, has tenido una señal toda tu vida que has ignorado y que quizás…

—Alto ahí, Jirou —le corta Katsuki—. Si dices algo como que, el destino tiene un plan para mí, mejor ni me lo digas.

Jirou se ríe.

—Bueno, pero lo acabas de decir tú —se encoge de hombros—. Así que da igual.

Bakugou le gruñe.

—Vaya, doble señal de almas gemelas —dice Sero—. Ahora estoy casi celoso, de no ser porque para librarte tienes que ir y buscar a esa persona para que tu cabello vuelva a la normalidad.

—Ja, como si fuera a hacer algo como eso. A la mierda con el destino, yo no voy a soportar esto.

Decide que simplemente va a teñirse el cabello a rubio, aunque no sabe el color de tinte que debe comprar, y ninguno de sus amigos tiene la menor idea así que tiene que llamar a su madre, quien no lo comprende.

—Digo, te pintas las canas, ¿verdad?

—Querido, ándate a la mierda.

Al parecer su madre tampoco es fanática del hecho que la despierten a las seis de la mañana un domingo, pero le dice el código de tinte de igual forma, sin pedir muchas explicaciones. Más tarde le da el dinero a Sero para que vaya a comprarlo, porque se niega a salir así a la calle, y que nadie debería salir a la calle con ese color de cabello. Sero tampoco se niega a hacer su pedido, aunque le dice que se quedará con el cambio, pero a Bakugou no puede importarle mucho menos.

Mientras su amigo está fuera, y cuando Jirou ha salido de la ducha, Katsuki decide darse un baño con la pobre y ridícula esperanza de que a lo mejor el agua caliente desaparezca el horroroso color rojo, pero para sorpresa de nadie, claro que no funciona. Sero vuelve a la media hora con una caja de tinte, una brocha, y una pregunta.

—¿Sabes cómo hacer esto?

Por el silencio general, queda establecido que nadie en ese apartamento sabe hacerlo. Jirou se ofende cuando Katsuki le reclama el hecho de que no sepa.

—Que sea chica no quiere decir que tenga que saber estas cosas.

—¿No es algo así como una regla universal o algo así? —dice Katsuki en broma.

Jirou le dice las mismas palabras que le dijo su madre más temprano y ya es la segunda vez que lo mandan a la mierda ese día, y Bakugou siente que se está alterando de nuevo. Sin embargo, Sero, el hombre, tiene una solución.

—Tengo una amiga que quizás nos puede ayudar —le cuenta, sentado en el sofá y buscando un contacto en su teléfono celular—. Ella tiene el cabello rosa, le queda sensacional, y ella misma se arregla el cabello, así que.

Bakugou y Jirou se le quedan mirando, esta última arqueando una ceja.

—¿No será de casualidad tu próximo ligue? —le pregunta sonriendo ladinamente.

—"Ligue" es una palabra ofensiva cuando se pretende llegar a algo serio con esta persona —rectifica Sero con seriedad.

Jirou jadea y Bakugou comienza a meterse con él, haciéndose el ofendido al ser tomado como una excusa para hacer que esa chica venga, pero en realidad a Katsuki tampoco le importa, con tal de que le ayuden con su problema de peluquería.

La chica en cuestión se llama Ashido Mina, quien accede a ayudarlos, pero llega en la tarde, a eso de las cinco menos diez, por lo que Katsuki no ha podido mirarse al espejo durante todo el día sin sentir vergüenza ajena.

Ashido tiene por cabello un conjunto de algodón de azúcar, y viste unas largas botas que llegan hasta los muslos y un vestido negro de rayas doradas ceñido al cuerpo. Katsuki la ve y piensa que Sero está lazándose a las ligas mayores. Ashido lo ve, y se queda callada y con la boca abierta, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Vaya…

—No lo comentes, porque no te conozco, pero si dices algo sobre esto, me caerás mal.

Sero lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, pero Ashido se ríe. Se presentan, y mientras va preparando las cosas para que teñir el cabello de Katsuki, conversa con ellos, y les cae bien al instante, sorpresivamente también a Bakugou, que no logra aguantar a nadie. Aunque, puede que no le de mucha importancia, pero nota que Ashido lo está observando bastante de reojo, al menos mucho más de lo normal para alguien que está tocando su cabeza y pasando una brocha con tinte por su cuero cabelludo.

Tiene que aguantar las burlas de Jirou y evitar moverse para saltar sobre Sero y golpearlo cuando el chico comienza a tomarle fotos para la posterioridad.

Al final Bakugou debe pasar 45 minutos con una sensación pegajosa en su cabeza, que le causa picor y cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Para cuando se da otra ducha, su cabello vuelve a ser _casi_ el mismo de siempre.

—Parece un poco más chillón —comenta Jirou arqueando una ceja.

—Se parece un poco al tono de cabello de un amigo mío —dice Ashido con los dedos en la barbilla—. Siento que no haya quedado como querías.

Bakugou se encoge de hombros.

—Ya no importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que el tono rojo escandaloso de antes.

Dice eso, y Ashido lo mira ladeando la cabeza, observándolo fijamente. Antes de que Bakugou pueda cuestionarse el por qué parece que lo estuviera mirando de forma resentida, Sero dice que como agradecimiento a Ashido, Bakugou los puede invitar a cenar a todos ellos.

Katsuki quiere mandarlo a volar, pero, aunque no quiera admitirlo, se lo debe a ambos, además que puede cumplir su función como buen samaritano haciendo que su amigo pase tiempo con la chica que le gusta, porque cosas como esas solo tiene ganas de hacerlas al menos una vez al año.

Esa noche, tras ir a cenar y despedirse de Ashido, Katsuki va a dormirse temprano, como siempre, esperando no encontrarse con nada sorpresivo a la mañana siguiente. Lo último que le falta en un jodido lunes es tener la cabeza de un color distinto.

Por suerte, su cabello sigue igual cuando se levanta, así que puede cumplir con su rutina de todos los días. Ya puede salir temprano a correr por el enorme parque que queda a la vuelta del edificio donde viven. No le sofoca la idea de ir al estudio de fotografía donde trabaja a revisar unas cosas, porque en realidad suele trabajar desde casa, pero ese día lo llaman para ir a consultar unas cosas. No habría ido de tener el cabello con un rojo tan exagerado. Su lunes es normal, como cualquier otro.

Sin embargo-

—¡DEBES ESTAR JODIENDOME!

El martes en la mañana, al levantarse, y al ver los mechones que surcan su cara, no puede evitar querer golpear a la primera persona que se le cruce. Por lo que casi golpea a Sero.

—Cielos, tu alma gemela en serio quiere el cabello rojo.

—Si algún día la encuentro, terminará muerta. O muerto. Pero parecerá un accidente.

—Katsuki… —Jirou intentaba calmarlo, sin éxito.

—¿Quieres que le pida ayuda a Ashido de nuevo? —pregunta Sero.

—De hecho, como la vi trabajar ayer no parece tan difícil de hacer —dice Jirou —. Aunque… podrías aprovechar la situación a tu favor.

Katsuki la mira arqueando una ceja.

—Hablo de, quizás, meterte con el color de su cabello también —Jirou esboza una sonrisa ladina, cruzándose de brazos.

Sus dos amigos la miran un momento, y Bakugou no puede evitar sonreír, porque su mejor amiga es una genio malvada cuando quiere.

—Sero, llama a Pinky y-

—Vaya que tú sabes poner apodos.

—Y dile, que traiga tintes de muchos colores. Esto es la guerra.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Chan chan chaaaan (?

A ver gente, la cosa es que esto iba a ser un one-shot y ya pero me alargué, como podrán notar, y actualmente tengo un archivo de 24 páginas, y como ya no quiero subir cosas tan largas lo he dividido en 5 partes para que sea un short fic (o quien sabe, quizás sean 6 si mi cabeza da para más) así que en unos días publico la continuación, cuando haya terminado todo el fic.

Lo he publicado el día de hoy porque es el cumpleaños de mi hija espiritual (? IllusionLi, y le quería regalar algo bonito.

Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos en la próxima actu, o en Facebook, o twitter, tengo ambas cosas por si desean stalkearme JAJA okya, basta de auto spam.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios si es que los dejan uwu se cuidan!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Colorful**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

A Bakugou le sorprendió en un primer momento lo baratos que estaban los tintes cuando le tuvo que pagar cuentas a Ashido, pero la razón principal era porque ella conocía un sitio donde los descuentos eran de otro mundo, según sus palabras.

Decide que quiere pintarlo con un color que de verdad él escogería, pero que también usaría para molestar a la persona tras todo ese embrollo. Va por el azul, que es un color completamente opuesto al rojo. Y esa es la idea, que su dichosa y alma gemela capte el mensaje. Espera que, aunque sea solo un poco, logre molestarlo. O molestarla. Aún no lo tiene del todo claro.

—Quien diría que tú le darías esta clase de importancia —comenta Jirou ese martes por la tarde, mientras ayuda a Ashido a pintar el cabello de Katsuki.

—Es una venganza, enana —le contesta Bakugou—. No sabe con quién se ha metido.

—Pobre alma en desgracia… —dice Sero viendo a las chicas trabajar y preparando bocadillos de apio y salsa de tomate en la cocina.

Ashido se ríe, mientras parece jugar con el cabello de Katsuki.

—Yo digo que es algo divertido —opina ella—. Imagina si en unos años hablan de esto, deberás reírse por horas.

Bakugou se queda callada un momento, mirando un punto fijo en la sala.

—…No sé si quisiera conocer a esa persona.

—¿No? —pregunta Ashido, mientras Jirou pasa la brocha de pintura por la cabeza de su amigo, en silencio.

—Nuestro Bakugou ha aceptado que puede ser muy irritante, irritable, las dos cosas —dice Sero sin mirarlos—. Tarde, pero se ha dado cuenta.

—Pues esa persona se tendría que acostumbrar —Katsuki suelta—. Pero no es que me interese entablar una relación de esta manera.

—¿De la manera que incluye pintarte el cabello cada dos días?

—Me sorprende más que pienses en como entablar una relación con cualquier persona —comenta Kyouka, a modo de broma.

—Cierra la boca —le espeta Bakugou—. Solo… no sé. Solo quiero hacer esto y ya.

Sin embargo, Katsuki sabe que las palabras que dice no revelan tanto como todo lo que piensa, y sus amigos lo saben. No sabe si contárselo a Ashido ahora, de esta forma, porque se siente patético al estar sentado en el banquillo y las otras dos chicas pintando su cabello. No quiere decir que durante toda su vida pensó que era un chico normal y corriente, al menos en el aspecto mágico que invade el mundo día a día. Porque a sí mismo se considera alguien talentoso y capaz de cualquier cosa, que está feliz con su trabajo y su forma tranquila de vivir. Si el mundo fuera más emocionante, hubiera escogido ser un héroe, pero la vida es como es y ha tenido que arreglárselas, y no le ha ido mal. Pero ahora que sabe que tiene algo en su vida que sobrepasa todo el sentido y la lógica de la humanidad, siente que sería un desperdicio no vivir el momento.

Nunca diría en voz alta el cómo le sorprende que su cabello cambie de color de la noche a la mañana. Nunca diría que le fascina la idea de tener una conexión mágica con alguien.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo lo miran con sorpresa cuando se presenta con el cabello azul, pero para él tanto da, mientras piensa en que cara pondrá la otra persona.

Tampoco diría en voz alta que se ha preguntado seriamente si es un chico o una chica. No es como si a él le importara el género, pero de verdad le gustaría saber.

Definitivamente no les contaría a sus amigos tampoco que ese día no pudo dormir inmediatamente tras despedirse de ellos, pensando en si su plan había funcionado o no, en si la otra persona le había seguido el juego o no. Termina durmiendo pensando en ello, de forma inevitable.

Pero se despierta hecho una furia, porque le han seguido el juego de una forma tan miserable que solo quiere gritar.

—¡ES ROSA! ¡ROSA! ¡VOY A MATARLA!

—Quizás es un chico que solo quiere despistarte.

—¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡SERO CON UN DEMONIO DEJA DE TOMAR FOTOS!

—¡OBLIGAME!

Termina persiguiendo a Sero por todo el departamento, mientras él y Jirou se ríen como si no hubiera un mañana. Ashido casi llora de risa cuando lo ve esa tarde.

—¡Hey, estamos combinando!

Bakugou solo puso la cara de enfado de siempre, y se dejó hacer. Está vez todo morado, para estar a juego con el cabello extrañamente violáceo de Jirou.

Y los siguientes catorce días, pasaron igual.

.

.

.

—Te diría que esto está yendo muy lejos, de no ser porque no creo eso —es lo que dice Sero dos semanas más tarde, antes de comenzar a reír, abrazándose el estómago en el sofá de la sala.

Bakugou solo lo mira, esperando que se caiga del sillón y se desfigure la cara y Ashido no quiera salir con él. Actualmente, su cabello no tiene un color definido, desde un jodido verde militar que abarca la mayoría de su cabeza, hasta puntas de color celeste. También hay manchas azules y negras por allí y allá. Cada vez que Ashido lo ayuda a teñirse, parecía sentir lastima por su cabello, y quizás por algo más también. Jirou pensó a los pocos días que se iba a quedar calvo, pero ambas chicas se sorprendieron bastante cuando se fijaron en que el cabello de Katsuki no se secaba o se horquillaba, y se mantenía con la textura de siempre. No entendían cómo lo único que cambiaba era el color.

El amasijo de colores que era su cabeza en ese momento fue culpa de su… persona. No podría pensar en las otras dos palabras sin que le revolviera el estómago. Bakugou despertó y se vio al espejo y simplemente pensó que teñirlo de un color diferente no bastaba para saciar su sed de matanza. Se le ocurrió la idea de su podría escribir algo en su nuca, con un tinte que sobresaltara, como rosado, o un color fosforescente, estaba abierto a opciones.

—Pareciera que te divirtieras —comenta Jirou desde la cocina.

—No es nada como eso —le responde Katsuki buscando referencias (si es que las había) de lo que pretendía—. Oye, Sero, ¿Puedes llamar a Ashido y decirle que-?

—Oh, sobre eso —le corta Hanta antes de que pueda acabar de hablar—. Dijo que hoy le había surgido algo y que no iba a poder venir.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —pregunta Katsuki hastiado—. Ese pedazo de basura pensará que me rendí y no tengo nada mejor con que responder.

—Es increíble la facilidad con la que puedes insultar a gente que ni siquiera conoces —opina Sero, arqueando una ceja.

—Es que a Katsuki le molesta de sobremanera la idea de perder —agrega Jirou, como si Katsuki no supiera que es obvio.

—Sí, como sea… ¿ella te ha dicho dónde compra los tintes?

—Hmm, ¿creo que en Shibuya en un sitio llamado "The Joker"? —responde Sero en forma de pregunta, pensativo—. Solo mencionó eso, aunque no se lo pregunté bien.

—Espera, ¿No es el mismo distrito donde queda tu trabajo?

Bakugou se limita a bufar como respuesta.

—Sí, al menos puedo desechar la idea de ir a comprar esa cosa yo mismo…

Dice eso, y entonces su teléfono suena, avisándole que le acaba de llegar un mensaje. Lee la pantalla, y entonces su expresión se oscurece y casi parece a punto de gruñir. Sero, frente a él, no puede evitar reír.

—Siento que pasó algo malo, ¿es correcto?

Katsuki cierra su laptop con fuerza, al punto de que podría romperla a la mitad si quisiera.

—El estúpido de Deku se ha quedado solo en el estudio y ha hecho no sé qué mierda con la impresora láser. Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba.

Jirou se ríe desde la cocina.

—Ahí va el destino contra ti de nuevo…

—No lo digas. Maldición, enana, no lo digas —Katsuki chasquea la lengua con cansancio, mandándole una respuesta por mensajes a Deku con todo su repertorio de groserías—. ¿Tienen un gorro?

Sero le prestó uno que encontró mientras Katsuki se vestía para salir. Era una gorra negra, salvo por la visera, que era de color rojo. Bakugou miró el gorro como si quisiera que se prenda fuego, pero no le quedaba de otra. Se la puso en la cabeza y se acomodó los cabellos lo mejor que pudo para que no se notaran, y también se acomodó el cuello de tortuga de la chaqueta que se puso encima para que los cabellos de su nuca no se vieran tampoco. Esperaba que el estúpido de Deku no le preguntara nada cuando llegara, aunque eso era definitivamente poco probable.

Si no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó las últimas dos semanas, creería que el hecho de que su estudio de fotografía y la tienda donde Ashido compraba el tinte quedaran en el mismo distrito, era solo una maldita coincidencia. O que el que tuviera que ir al trabajo un segundo después de saberlo. Odiaba mucho al universo, y a Deku, y a su puta alma gemela. Era difícil decidirse por solo una cosa.

O quizás odie más a Deku, porque el idiota pensó que se había averiado la impresora en el momento en que llamó a Bakugou, pero para cuando él llegó, el aparato comenzó a funcionar como arte de _magia_.

—¡Te juro que no funcionaba! —le dice su compañero de trabajo y viejo amigo de la infancia (para su mala suerte) mientras se quedaba del otro lado de la mesa, para establecer una distancia segura.

—Claro —escupe Katsuki, quien si no estuviera tan hastiado de la situación y quien no quiere arriesgarse a que la ropa se le desacomode, habría saltado por encima del escritorio para romper el brazo de Deku.

Pero él no tiene tiempo para estas estupideces.

Manda al chico a la mierda y sale del edificio. Es sábado por la tarde, y no hay muchas personas en el piso donde trabaja. Ciertamente, el jefe Hawks (como le dicen, porque ni recuerda su nombre) es un vago liberal, pero Katsuki no se queja. Sale a la calle y camina en dirección a la estación de trenes por donde llegó, pero de repente le viene a la cabeza la idea de buscar el susodicho local y comprar el tinte que necesita. Sin embargo, piensa en sí de verdad vale la pena apurarse para conseguir eso tan solo por el simple hecho de querer jugarle una broma a su alma gemela.

Lo medita un momento cuando el semáforo frente a él está en rojo, y es rodeado por la multitud que espera para cruzar la calle también.

Para cuando el semáforo cambia a verde, él recuerda que detesta perder.

Ya está buscando el sitio en internet para ver qué tan lejos está. Cuando lo hace descubre que no se llama "The Joker" como Sero le dijo, sino que era "Lady Joke". A Katsuki en un primer momento le pareció raro pues buscó las palabras "The Joker + Shibuya" y salieron resultados de un cibercafé, no de una tienda de productos para el cabello. Buscó con esa especificación y fue en ese momento que le salió el nombre correcto, y no entendía la razón de eso, pero decidió no darle tanta importancia.

Estaba a tan solo, siete calles del edificio de su trabajo, en una avenida que luego llegaba directo a la estación de trenes, así que en parte no perdía tanto el tiempo.

La verdad es que solo había recorrido ese distrito en el trayecto que lo llevaba desde la estación de trenes hasta el trabajo, y viceversa. No se había molestado en ir por otros lados, menos cuando compañeros del trabajo lo invitaban a comer por ahí, más que nada porque a él no le interesaba pasar el tiempo con gente con la que no tenía sentido brindarles atención fuera de horarios de trabajo, y porque el barrio no le parecía la gran cosa.

Cuando llega a la avenida, ve la cafetería en una esquina, y más adelante ve un letrero verde fosforescente que reza "Lady Joke", encima de una tienda de un solo piso, con puertas de vidrio que dejan a la vista todo lo que hay dentro del lugar. Se arregla el gorro y el cuello de la sudadera antes de entrar después de un par de chicas. La puerta de vidrio emite un sonido con la intención de avisar que entraron clientes a la tienda, y uno de los encargados se acerca rápidamente a recibir a las clientes.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Las chicas responden, pero Katsuki no alcanza a escuchar bien que dicen, él solo se esconde por entre los pasillos de la tienda, formados por repisas llenas de productos de cuidado personal y productos para el cabello, lo suficientemente altas como para esconderse de cualquier encargado demasiado atento y servicial de la tienda. No entiende como el lugar puede llenarse tanto de artículos de ese tipo. Se pasea rápida y cuidadosamente, buscando lo que necesita.

Pasa por unos, dos, y hasta tres pasillos, hasta llegar al fondo de la tienda, donde _bingo, _encuentra los tintes para el cabello, desde los colores naturales hasta los de fantasía. Desde las cajas tradicionales hasta frascos con pintura, de esas que se usan de un solo día. Tiene curiosidad por estas últimas, francamente, así que se pone a verlas con detenimiento. Todos los frascos son de color plateado así que, sin pensarlo mucho, abre cada uno para ver los colores, siguiendo su idea de encontrar el color rosado. Cree que sería más fácil así, en vez de hacer todo el proceso de mezclar y pintar su cabeza con brochas, y porque es más fácil de quitar, aunque eso quizás le quite potencia a lo que quiere lograr, porque el color debe durar y notarse, pero se nota que son colores muy brillantes. Quizás después de todo sí debió dejar que Ashido se encargara, porque él-

—Ah, disculpe, señor, hay una lista de códigos por aquí, por si está buscando cierto color, ¿puedo ayudarle?

-acaba llamando la atención de un empleado, vestido con una camiseta verde y el logo del lugar, justo lo que no quería.

Carraspea, dejando el frasco que tiene en las manos en su sitio, antes de girarse a mirar de lado al sujeto, tratando de que no le vea bien el rostro.

—No importa, yo ya me…

Entonces, se calla. Porque apenas se gira a ver al tipo que es prácticamente de la misma altura que él, y se da cuenta de cómo luce y piensa que _no puede ser. _

Se queda mirando su cabello, lacio, un poco largo, que le roza los hombros y clavículas, peinado de una forma que le contornea todo el rostro, donde tiene una sonrisa amable, gigante. Eso no es raro, para nada, lo que a Katsuki le hiela la sangre es el _color_. Un color que se va desde verde militar hasta las puntas de color celeste.

_Oh no._

Lo peor sucede cuando se fija en sus ojos, que brillan con inocencia e ignorancia, porque el tipo al frente de él no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

_Cuál es el porcentaje de personas que tienen los ojos de color rojo._

Las palabras de su mejor amiga llegan a su cabeza como un huracán, que lo inmovilizan y le secan la garganta.

Katsuki no está listo para esto, no de esta forma. No está listo para nada.

El chico frente a él ladea la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunta, con naturalidad, con la intención de ayudar.

Bakugou desvía la mirada hacia abajo tan solo y, en un vistazo, puede leer el nombre grabado en la placa enganchada en su camiseta.

_Kirishima_.

Katsuki decide, entonces, que ya sabe suficiente.

No sabe cómo, ni le importa, pero logra evadir al chico y salir de la tienda y caminar a paso veloz por la calle, hasta la estación.

Quiere creer que no está tan alarmado como para perder la noción del tiempo durante todo el trayecto, apenas sintiendo el cómo se está sofocando por todas las personas dentro del vagón del metro. Apenas dándose cuenta de que ya bajó en donde debía, apenas siendo consciente de sus pasos de camino a su departamento.

No puede estar pasando esto, no a él. Ni en un millón de años pensó que le impactaría de esta forma. El conocer a esa persona.

Pasa de sus amigos cuando llega a casa sin nada y le preguntan qué sucede. Quizás les responde algo cortante, como siempre, no está del todo seguro.

No está seguro de nada.

.

.

.

N/A: Uuuh ya se puso buena la cosa (? Qué creen que pasará ahora :3c al final está cosa tendrá 6 capítulos sí o sí, al parecer, aunque quien sabe quizás me sorprenda a mi misma escribiendo ¿7? Todavía no estoy segura.

En fin, gracias por leer :D y por los comentarios si es que los dejan. Nos leemos el viernes~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Colorful**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, cuando se levanta, recuerda que se despertó antes en un momento de la madrugada, cuando había tanto silencio que hasta escuchaba como al otro lado de la pared Sero escribía algo con rapidez en su computadora. También recuerda un dolor de cabeza horrible que lo obligó a volver a dormir, uno de esos que sufre alguien con resaca. Sin embargo, Katsuki no recuerda para nada haber llegado a su casa ahogado de emociones y comenzado a beber. No, ese malestar no era por algo físico.

Quiso abofetearse cuando pensó que era algo más místico que eso, pero no le daría el gusto al endemoniado destino.

Pero necesita agua, urgentemente.

Para cuando Jirou llega a la cocina tras despertarse, Katsuki ya se ha tomado tres vasos de agua sin parar.

—Hey, Katsuki, buenos… oye.

Bakugou termina de un tirón el cuarto vaso y exhala fuertemente, para luego mirar a Jirou.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cabello —responde Kyouka, señalándolo, con los ojos bien abierto.

Katsuki no puede evitar bufar con exasperación.

—Sí, enana, ya sé que está de la…

—No, me refiero —lo interrumpe—, a que está normal.

Si hubiera seguido tomando agua quizás la habría escupido, aunque no es muy posible que haya reaccionado de forma tan trágica. Sin embargo, su paciencia es demasiado poca así que busca el primer espejo que tenga al alcance, que es el horno microondas, frente al cual se para rápidamente. Siente que el mundo dentro de su cabeza explota cuando, en efecto, ve el color pálido y claro que ha tenido su cabello desde que nació, ahí, en su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué…? —dice para sí mismo, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

Entonces recuerda lo que pasó el día anterior y la cabeza comienza a explotarle nuevamente. Inmediatamente, y en contra de su voluntad, recuerda la voz de ese chico, su amable y estúpida sonrisa.

El color de sus ojos. Su endemoniado nombre.

Siente la necesidad de dormir un día entero, inexplicablemente.

Jirou solo se limita a observarlo cuando se acerca más a la cocina, pretendiendo prepararse el café de todas las mañanas.

—Ayer regresaste sin nada —le dice.

—¿Y? —responde Katsuki, frotándose la sien con una mano y apoyado contra la mesada de la cocina.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta Jirou—. ¿Viste a _alguien_?

Bakugou no responde inmediatamente, porque el simple hecho de resumir el pequeño suceso del día anterior y soltarlo en forma de palabras desde su boca, solo provoca que le explote más el jodido cerebro.

—No pasó nada —es lo que dice, cortante, para luego salir de la cocina—. Tengo trabajo pendiente, a un lado.

Pasa al lado de Kyouka rápidamente para dirigirse al baño y encerrarse ahí para darse una ducha con agua fría, porque también la necesita. Luego, se encierra en su habitación, con la idea de empezar a trabajar, aunque esa quizás sea una idea más secundaria. Porque cuando su computadora se enciende, sus dedos se mueven solos y vuelan por el teclado, porque Katsuki quiere entender que rayos le sucede.

En esas dos semanas, no le había pasado tal cosa más que el cambio de un color a otro de su cabello, por lo que no pensó que era necesario investigar más sobre el tema de almas gemelas. De hecho, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que tanto quería que durara eso de teñirse el cabello de un color distinto todos los días. No había pensado en nada y actuó impulsivamente, como siempre. Solo pensó en lo mucho que, muy en el fondo, se estaba divirtiendo. Pero ese dolor de cabeza no es algo que pueda ni quisiera soportar, así que comienza una exhaustiva búsqueda sobre los posibles malestares que los esos lazos podrían causar.

Nunca había escuchado de lazos negativos y malignos, salvo por algunos casos en que si una persona se hacía daño su alma gemela sufría las mismas consecuencias, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Encuentra, en algunos blogs, que el dolor de cabeza suele suceder, pero en casos extremos, que en cuanto los lee siente que la vida de muchas personas alrededor del mundo es lamentable, porque encuentra casos de personas que tienen un tiempo límite para encontrar a su alma gemela o de lo contrario podrían morir.

—Supongo que soy afortunado… —se le escapa de los labios esa frase, y se siente enrojecer.

De repente quiere golpear al tal Kirishima, porque por su culpa el genial Bakugou Katsuki se ha rebajado a ser un idiota blando que solo puede pensar en cosas espirituales. Si comienza a pensar en algo cursi quizás sea mejor que le disparen.

Un rato después encuentra una publicación de alguien que sufrió dolores de cabeza tras encontrar a su alma gemela, pero que no sabía quién era. Esta persona pasó por migrañas implacables que solo pararon cuando encontró a su persona definitivamente y no se separó de su lado.

Y entonces Bakugou se quiere morir, porque si ese es su caso, puede decir que sí, el destino lo odia muchísimo.

Se da cuenta que ha pasado dos horas encerrado en su habitación apenas editando archivos del trabajo y más rebuscando información sobre almas gemelas en internet. Necesita un respiro de todo, y un vaso de agua.

Cuando sale de su habitación encuentra a Jirou sentada en el sofá con su propia laptop en las piernas y Sero sentado en el otro sillón mirando la televisión, aunque esa solo es una pantalla, porque Katsuki los escucha murmurar antes de que entre en el campo de visión de los otros dos.

Sero se calla y agranda los ojos al verlo.

—Vaya, es verdad, has vuelto a la normalidad —dice Sero, como si no fuera ya algo obvio—. Acaso… ¿de verdad conociste a tu persona?

—No sé de qué hablas —responde Katsuki, sin mirarlo, llegando a la cocina y llenando su vaso con más agua.

Jirou lo mira de costado.

—Ayer estabas distraído. ¿Fue por eso?

Katsuki toma su agua, tratando de no mirar a ninguno de los dos. A veces detesta muchísimo que se interesen por cosas que pasa en su vida.

—No es nada —dice al cabo, pero sintiéndose hastiado de todas formas.

—Pero tu cabello…

—Ya no importa. Ya pasó —es lo que declara, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su coronilla.

Es como si cada vez que tratara de olvidarlo, el dolor se hiciera más intenso.

—Pero, ¿no te da curiosidad? —le pregunta Jirou—. Lo digo porque parece que de verdad encontraste a esa persona, y hasta creo que puede que le hayas hablado, así que, ¿No tienes interés en saber más de saber más de ella?

Katsuki juega con el vaso en sus manos.

—…es un _él_.

Eso deja a Jirou sin palabras, y Sero jadea, sorprendido.

—Vaya —dice al recuperar el aire—. Ya decía yo que irradiabas una energía demasiado intensa para ser solo heterosexual.

Bakugou va y toma la cuchara más cercana y se la lanza, porque hubiera lanzado el vaso, pero tiene sentido de la razón todavía, casi inexistente, pero lo tiene.

Manda a Sero a la mierda y deja a Jirou con la intriga antes de encerrarse en su habitación nuevamente, y solo sale pasado el mediodía para ir a almorzar, sin sus amigos porque está demasiado determinado en evitar las preguntas innecesarias, y cuando regresa a casa solo se enfoca toda la tarde a seguir trabajando para librarse de lo que tiene que hacer de una maldita vez.

Es día pasa de forma feroz, con su cerebro chocando contra su cráneo cada vez que trata de concentrarse y olvidar. Sabe que eso no parará hasta que vuelva a ver a ese chico, pero no quiere entenderlo, simplemente no quiere aceptarlo aún. Porque siente que no está listo para todo esto.

Sin embargo, le es imposible pensar si acaso Kirishima pasará por el mismo dolor que él. Y contra todo pronóstico, Katsuki termina preocupándose por eso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la cabeza ya no le duele, pero no tiene energías para gritar, a pesar de que durmió mucho más de la cuenta y es media mañana. A pesar de que escucha las exclamaciones de sus amigos. Pero ahora se mira en el espejo y solo quiere hacer estallar la cara de alguien.

—Debe ser una jodida broma.

Su cabello es, nuevamente, rojo. Y está donde todo empezó.

Tiene solo una cosa en mente cuando termina de procesar el hecho de como se ve, pero recibe una llamada del trabajo y sus ganas de cometer homicidio aumentan.

Por suerte, Jirou ya no le pregunta nada, y aunque Sero tiene ganas de hacer comentarios al respecto, se los guarda. Kyouka solo le sirve café bien dulce, como le gusta, y le desean un buen día. Y Katsuki les agradece, solo en su cabeza, y con gestos, pero en serio que se los agradece. Pero si tan solo eso sirviera para calmar su furia, no necesitaría salir tan rápido de casa como lo hace en ese momento.

El único alivio que siente, es el hecho de que su cabeza ya no le duele.

.

.

.

El pensar que el día anterior se libró de todo su trabajo era una mentira, pues al llegar al trabajo el relajado jefe Hawks le pasa dos decenas de archivos a revisar, y lo esperan en dos pequeñas reuniones sobre dos proyectos que deben fotografiar y documentar fuera de la ciudad. Aunque todo eso es lo de menos.

Lo que lo altera mucho más, poco a poco, es como todo el mundo está mirando el cabello. No puede usar la gorra en el trabajo, porque le molesta ir de un lado a otro y no tener todo su campo de visión desocupado. Para todos sus demás compañeros, su cabello rojo es una distracción, ciertamente.

Los ignora, como siempre, y sigue en lo suyo, de la forma más rápida que puede. Cuando algún inútil compañero tiene una consulta, él solo responde, directa y rápidamente. A la hora de almuerzo él come la cantidad necesaria en el tiempo adecuado. Trabaja arduamente, controlando cuidadosamente todo lo que hace, emitiendo una energía que exaspera a todos y los pone a trabajar.

Katsuki hace todo de una forma tan eficaz, sin perder el objetivo que tuvo desde el inicio del día y se miró la cara en el espejo.

Así que, a media tarde, cuando ha terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, carga su mochila con su laptop y va a paso decidido hasta el jodido local de Lady Joke. Su memoria no le falla, a pesar de estar yendo de una forma tan impulsiva, y tarda casi nada en llegar.

Y sin embargo, cuando está frente a la puerta de vidrio, se congela.

No hay clientes en este momento, y solo hay dos personas dentro de la tienda. Un chico más bajo que él con un encendido cabello rubio, conversando con el único encargado presente de la tienda. Kirishima.

Kirishima, quien está sonriendo tanto como la primera vez que lo vio. Kirishima que tiene el cabello estúpidamente rojo y peinado de una forma ridícula. Kirishima, que no parece haber sido afectado por una fuerza sobrenatural en absoluto.

Cuando cruza la puerta, su instinto asesino está más vivo que nunca.

—¿Es que tú no te cansas de joderme la existencia?

Lo dice, en parte por el color de cabello, y también porque lo ha tenido ocupado, mientras pensaba en él.

Kirishima y su amigo detienen su conversación, solo para mirarlo, extrañados y sin entender. Entonces Bakugou recuerda que tiene el gorro puesto, y para cuando se lo quita, la expresión que tiene el maldito chico que es su alma gemela, compensa en una mínima parte todo el martirio que ha estado pasando las últimas dos semanas.

Definitivamente, la cara que pone es una victoria completa para Katsuki.

Sus dientes son raros, tienen una forma extraña, es lo que nota, hasta podría apostar que sus caninos son más afilados y puntiagudos que el promedio.

Kirishima lo observa boquiabierto, con ojos estáticos, como si no se esperara que Katsuki pasara a través de esa puerta tan fácilmente. Bakugou se imagina que lo reconoció de hace dos días, aunque esa es una conjetura muy arriesgada, piensa que es más como un shock general. Cosa que él no siente para nada, es más, con cada segundo que avanza y Kirishima no dice ni jota, Katsuki solo siente muchas más ganas de matarlo, y no lo ha hecho únicamente porque hay un testigo, que tampoco deja de mirarlo. Ese último individuo en cuestión se le acerca rápidamente, a lo que Bakugou arquea una ceja, no sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

El chico rubio delante de él lo mira fijamente un segundo, antes de volver a mirar a Kirishima, y luego a Katsuki nuevamente, y así un par de veces más.

—Oh, sí, es el mismo tono, wow —comenta para nadie en particular, rascándose la barbilla. Luego mira a Katsuki con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara—. ¡Hola!

Bakugou lo mira entrecerrando los ojos. No tiene tiempo para esto.

Lo hace un lado y avanza dos pasos hasta estar al frente del mostrador tras el cual está Kirishima, y el retumbar de sus pasos hasta hace que este se aleje un poco. Bakugou logra que todo el mundo sude frío al menos una vez en su vida cuando lo conocen, y Kirishima no será la excepción.

—¿Qué clase de persona se libra de esto y tiene las putas agallas de comenzar todo de nuevo? —le pregunta de forma directa, con muy poca paciencia cargada en sus palabras—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Sin embargo, Kirishima no dice nada, y solo traga saliva y aprieta los labios.

—Ehh…

—¿Eres idiota o algo así?

—Hey, solo sus amigos podemos decir que es un idiota —dice el otro chico presente señalándose.

—Kaminari, no ayudas… —es lo que susurra Kirishima, sin dejar de mirar a Bakugou.

Él solo sigue mirándolo con ferocidad y desagrado.

—Eh, bueno, soy Kirishima y… —el tonto no tiene idea de que Bakugou ya sabe eso, pero no se lo va a decir ahora, porque quiere ver con que se defiende, o se justifica, o algo.

Pero entonces, la puerta del local es abierta, emitiendo ese sonido característico, pero Bakugou ni se molesta en girarse a ver quien entró. Sin embargo, escucha una voz conocida, y siente que va a terminar matando a dos personas.

—Kirishima, tenemos que… _ohmierda_-

Katsuki se gira lentamente a ver a la chica que acaba de llegar, y el ambiente se pone cada vez más tenso.

—Tú…

Ashido, junto a la puerta, esboza una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras lo saluda con un gesto de mano.

Bakugou solo puede pensar que está rodeado de idiotas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A: No odien a mi niña por favooor, ella tiene sus razones D: ya las leerán en dos capítulos. Por ahora, nos leemos en la próxima actu que es el día lunes :B gracias por leer y comentar! Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Colorful**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Ashido se le escurre de las manos cuando intenta atraparla, porque ciertamente Bakugou pretende ahorcarla, o algo. No le importa que Sero lo odie por el resto de su vida, pero esa chica debe sufrir.

De un momento a otro ya la está persiguiendo por todo el local, corriendo entre los estantes mientras Ashido chilla y él suelta maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, exigiendo que se quede quieta.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

—¡Explicarlo mis cojones, eres carne muerta, ojos de mapache!

—¡Eso es muy rudo!

Kirishima y Kaminari observan todo desde el mostrador sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Esperen, ¿lo conoces? ¿Se conocen? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclama Kirishima.

—¡Su funeral es lo que está pasando! ¡Ven aquí, mierda!

En un punto llega a atraparla y rodearla por los brazos por detrás, causando que Ashido grite de los nervios.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Yo te lo pensaba decir, lo juro!

—¡No juegues conmigo!

—¡De verdad! ¡Yo solo estaba esperando el momento indicado! ¡Es que te veías tan ale-!

Entonces Katsuki le cubre la boca con una mano para que se calle, y luego le lanza una mirada aterradora a los otros dos chicos, quienes se sobresaltan un poco, pero no parecen tener idea de lo que está hablando (gritando) junto a Ashido.

Esto es una traición, determina, una traición de proporciones épicas. Porque esa chica le llegó a caer _bien, _y que alguien le cayera bien a él de buenas a primeras era todo un logro. Dejó que lo conociera, que supiera sobre su lazo con el chico que está a tan pocos metros de distancia ahora mismo. Le permitió conocerlo, aunque sea un poco; la dejó entrar a su casa, y aunque solo tuvo consideración con ella por los sentimientos de Sero, Ashido para se había vuelto… _espera._

Se lo piensa un segundo, uno muy corto, antes de soltar a Ashido y mirarla con ojos entrecerrados, pero manteniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, por si la chica quería escapar.

—Acaso… ¿tú querías mantener el secreto todo este tiempo porque querías pasar más tiempo en mi casa para ver a Cara Flaca?

Los otros dos chicos ladean la cabeza a un lado, confundidos, muy seguramente pensando en quien rayos sería el dueño de ese apodo tan raro. Ashido no dice nada en un primer momento, solo parpadea, y al segundo siguiente su piel morena se oscurece un poco porque se sonroja como alguien con una fiebre de 40 grados o más.

Al parecer, es una victoria para Sero, piensa Katsuki; sin embargo, ahora no puede enojarse _tanto_ con ella, es todo un dilema.

Pero aún la quiere matar, y a todos en esa tienda, sin dejar testigos, y podría hacerlo, sobretodo porque cuando mira fijamente a Kirishima y el subnormal no puede decir nada y simplemente se congela.

—¿En serio no me tienes nada que decir? —le pregunta, dejando ir a Ashido y ladeando la cabeza a un lado, hastiado a más no poder.

Kirishima abre la boca para soltar alguna palabra, pero entonces una puerta que está detrás del mostrador se abre y de ahí sale otro chico que Katsuki deduce también trabaja ahí, pues tiene el mismo uniforme que Kirishima. Es alto, de cabello claro y morado (se pregunta si todos los trabajadores de la tienda tienen que pintarse el cabello de colores raros), y de ojos cansados. No sabe quién es, ni qué hace ahí dentro, al menos no hasta que el chico habla.

Al parecer estaban siendo observados por las cámaras de seguridad, dato que hace que Katsuki chasquee la lengua. Si cometía homicidio, seguramente lo iban a descubrir. El otro empleado (que se llama Shinsou aunque a Bakugou no podría importarle menos) les dice que resuelvan sus problemas afuera, porque aunque no hayan muchos clientes ese día, van a espantar a alguien.

Katsuki quiere opinar, pero entonces Ashido habla y ofrece al chico Kaminari a que vigilará la tienda mientras él y Kirishima salen a conversar sobre su situación. Y si antes Katsuki quería golpearla, ahora esas ganas se intensifican. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo necesita entablar una conversación con Kirishima que no sea con él balbuceando a cada instante. Además, por el hecho de que, cuando piensa en evadir el tema y simplemente irse, el dolor de cabeza regresa. El solo una pulsación en un lado de su cráneo, que solo aparece para ser notada.

—Como sea… —suelta saliendo de la tienda, pero no se va.

Solo mantiene la puerta abierta y mira al interior, hacia Kirishima, esperando a que haga algo.

Y él parece demasiado cohibido como para tomar una decisión. Ashido le pone una mano en la espalda y Kaminari lo codea. Kirishima se rasca la nuca, mirando a Bakugou con desconfianza. No esa clase de desconfianza en una persona extraña que acabas de conocer, sino desconfianza casi en sí mismo. Katsuki no entiende cómo es que lo sabe, pero lo hace.

—Ah… podemos ir al café —Kirishima le sugiere, acercándose un poco—. Si quieres…

Bakugou ladea la cabeza a un lado, pensando todavía en si todo esto es buena idea. Pero, aunque le hubiera gustado hacer todo de una forma distinta, o en el mejor de los casos, seguir con su vida sin haberlo conocido, sabe que no puede dar marcha atrás. Y que, aunque no quiera creerlo, todo pasa por algo. Así que solo se aparta de la salida, y le dice que sí.

.

.

.

Quizás también fue obra del destino que la cafetería The Joker estuviera en ese sitio tan cerca, y que a Kirishima le gustara ir ahí, según le comenta fugazmente cuando entran. Hubiera notado que es un cliente regular sin que se lo dijera, pues una de las meseras lo saluda y les dice que se pongan cómodos.

Se sientan en una mesa para dos, en una esquina, al lado de la ventana. Mientras Bakugou se acomoda y deja su mochila en el suelo, Kirishima parece más y más ansioso. Sin embargo, ríe un poco al darse cuenta de algo.

—Sabes, hum… es que hasta ahora no sé tu nombre —le dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Katsuki piensa que, mientras perseguía a Ashido dentro de la tienda, ella nunca gritó su nombre, quizás porque quería que Kirishima lo supiera de buena forma.

—Bakugou —responde, a secas.

—Yo soy Kirishima Eijirou, es un gusto… creo.

—No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de ti —suelta Bakugou, sin contenerse en absoluto—. Vayamos al grano, ¿quieres?

Kirishima asiente.

—¿Por qué rojo?

—¿Eh? —Eijirou lo mira sin captar el mensaje de buenas a primeras.

—Todo esto inicio cuando te pintaste el cabello de este color —explica Katsuki, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero quiero saber por qué.

—… ¿crees que es importante? —dice Kirishima, no muy seguro de saber qué decirle.

Katsuki bufa.

—Es algo demasiado loco para mi gusto, pero… siento que es importante que lo sepa —le responde, arqueando una ceja.

Porque sí, algo en el interior de su cabeza le dice que pregunte eso, aunque no sabe por qué. Mas al ver como el rostro de Kirishima se tranquiliza, la respuesta es obvia. Aunque al segundo siguiente, el chico esboza una sonrisa triste, mientras mira la mesa.

Y a Katsuki le recorre un sentimiento extraño, porque no sabe cómo, pero Kirishima no parece el tipo de persona que sería un poco melancólica. No, algo le dice que es mucho más que eso.

—Hace unos días falleció una persona importante para mí —responde con calma, para sorpresa de Bakugou—. Era mi ídolo, un bombero que me salvó una vez cuando era niño.

Katsuki asiente apenas, esperando a que continúe.

—Quería ser como él, de alguna manera, y hace unas semanas falleció. Leucemia, eso... Y sé que a ti no debe importarte seguro, pero... —esa es casi una puñalada para Bakugou, aunque no se lo dice—… me enseñó muchas cosas, tuve la suerte de conocerlo. Por él ahora estoy en la academia de bomberos, y bueno... Él tenía un cabello raro, más raro que el mío, pero era genial. Raro genial. Y pues...

—Querías conmemorarlo. De alguna manera.

—Sí... Pensé que si lo hacía me sentiría más... Valiente. Porque me falta valor, y esa persona me lo inculcaba cuando aún estaba aquí. Así que decidí teñirme de rojo, pero entonces tú te teñiste de azul y mi semana melancólica y reflexiva cambió mucho —dice eso y por primera vez desde que lo ve a la cara, se ríe—. Me divertí, aunque lo siento un poco por eso.

—Y deberías —vuelve a decir Bakugou, sin contenerse.

—Lo sé... En fin, eh, no te he contado esto para hacerte sentir lastima por mi sino... Porque creo que te mereces una respuesta sincera, ¿creo? Por ser...

Mi alma gemela, completa Katsuki en su cabeza.

Mira a través de la ventana, el cómo está empezando a llover, y las gotas de agua golpean el cristal de la cafetería. Toma un poco de aire, antes de empezar a hablar.

—...desde niño he pensado mucho en este momento, en conocerte —aclara, sin mirarlo, y presiente que Kirishima pone una expresión sorprendida—... Aunque pensé que sería por algo más sutil y menos escandaloso. Mi amiga tiene una marca en flor extraña en la nuca y...

—¡¿F-Flor?! —le interrumpe, muy estruendosamente.

Bakugou parpadea.

—¿Sí? —le responde, extrañado.

—¡Mi amiga tiene una flor en la nuca también! ¡Una flor de jazmín!

Eso es algo que ciertamente Katsuki no se esperaba para nada.

—¿...qué? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yaoyorozu Momo —responde Kirishima, automáticamente.

Un recuerdo fugaz invade la cabeza de Bakugou.

—Ya se conocen...

—¿Eh?

—Jirou me la ha mencionado hace tiempo, creo que son compañeras de clase o algo así...

—Ya veo... ¿Quizás debamos presentarlas?

—A ella le interesan estos temas, así que puede que sí... —responde Bakugou, pensando en la reacción de Kyouka cuando le diga.

—¿Y a ti no? —pregunta Kirishima.

Bakugou solo lo mira un momento en silencio antes de responder.

—...ayer mi cabello volvió a la normalidad, un rato, pero hoy amanecí así, ¿supongo que porque no hablamos más? No lo sé.

—¿Tu cabello es rubio? Porque el primer día lo pintaste así...

—Sí...

—Ya veo, tiene sentido —comenta, para luego reír un poco—. Seguro así te ves mejor que ahora, el rojo no te favorece.

Bakugou arquea una ceja. No es como si no lo supiera ya, pero le sorprende oírlo decir eso.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, aunque te ves lindo de todas formas...

_Ah, cielos._

Bakugou se queda boquiabierto, mirándolo, con las defensas ahora completamente derribadas debido a la sorpresa. Incluso la chica que venía a tomar sus pedidos abre la mandíbula hasta su máxima capacidad, antes de ponerse roja cual tomate y dar media vuelta para dejarlos solos.

Pasan unos segundos antes de que Kirishima se dé cuenta de que mierda acaba de decir, y su cara toma rápidamente el mismo tono que el cabello de los dos.

—¡¿Di-di-di-dije eso en voz alta?! —exclama, cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos.

—Vaya que lo has hecho —responde Katsuki, como si esa declaración no lo hubiera golpeado completamente desapercibido—. ¿No fue todo esto una treta para encontrarme, acaso?

—No…

—Porque ahora parece entraste en confianza y ya te estás dando muchas libertades, cabello de mierda.

—Te juro que no... Aunque...

Quiere decir algo, pero se calla.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —sin embargo, Bakugou no va a permitir que se guarde nada más—. Dilo.

—...que no fue tan malo. Encontrarte.

Bakugou parpadea, y no se cree lo que está escuchando. Porque bien, llegó a su puesto de trabajo gritando, amenazando a su amiga, criticando su estilo de cabello, y a pesar de todo eso, Kirishima dice que no es tan mal el haberlo conocido. De verdad que no lo entiende.

—...No creo que te falte valor —suelta, casi sin pensar—. Se necesita valor para querer cambiar, para querer superar las cosas. Eso lo entiendo.

Kirishima lo mira sorprendido. Bakugou le da una mirada al lugar. Sillas de madera de color oscuro, mesas del mismo material, un sitio acogedor donde pasar el rato, con aroma a crema y café.

—Este sitio no luce mal —comenta casi como si nada.

—¿Lo es, verdad? Casi siempre vengo aquí después de trabajar los fines de semana.

—¿Trabajas y te preparas en la academia al mismo tiempo?

—Así es —le dice Kirishima, con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que la ve, y a Bakugou le gusta un poco. La sonrisa, aclara en su cabeza. Aún falta para que le agrade un poco más el chico sentado frente a él.

—Ya... —no puede evitar suspirar—. Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

—¿El qué?

Katsuki piensa entonces que necesita averiguar si a Kirishima le dio una migraña de los mil demonios el día anterior, si es que ha tenido sentimientos extraños que, de alguna manera, sentía que no eran suyos. Porque si a Bakugou es el único a quien le pasan estas cosas, puede que esta relación no tenga mucho futuro. Para su sorpresa, no quiere que sea así.

—El conocerte —responde finalmente—. No pareces tan tonto como para no aguantar hablar contigo.

Kirishima parpadea.

—No sé cómo tomar eso.

—Solo digo que podemos hablarnos… y así mi cabello seguramente dejará de parecer una obra abstracta —esa comparación hace a Kirishima reír. Luego Bakugou agrega: —. Si es lo que quieres.

A Kirishima se le corta la risa, pero sonríe. Entonces el color rosa pinta sus mejillas, y Bakugou está casi seguro de que siente el calor del rubor en su rostro también.

—Solo si me dices tu nombre —le dice, acomodándose un mechón rojo tras la oreja.

Parecen demasiado tiesos como para que haga eso, pero logra hacerlo de todas formas. Bakugou quiere saber cómo lo logra, que quede de esa forma tan extravagante, que parece que ahora es su sello personal.

Levanta una de las comisuras de sus labios, para mostrarle una sonrisa torcida, de esas que no les muestra a muchas personas, ni siquiera a sus amigos en un buen día.

—Es Katsuki.

Y entonces siente una presión en el pecho, pero es algo agradable. Sin embargo, no es algo que pasara con él, sino que es algo que siente Kirishima en ese momento, o al menos está casi seguro de que es eso. Solamente que no transmita su emoción ante el hecho de que Kirishima se puso feliz al oír su nombre, eso sería demasiado para su reputación.

Sin embargo, sabe que es difícil ocultar el cómo su corazón se agita cuando le sonríe.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Katsuki.

Y Bakugou piensa que el sentimiento es, en ese momento, un poco profundamente mutuo.

.

.

.

Bakugou llega a su edificio con una expresión tranquila, pero con la mandíbula tensa debido al esfuerzo que está haciendo para evitar sonreír. Sin darse cuenta, se pasó dos horas hablando con Kirishima hablando en esa cafetería de un sinfín de cosas. El chico quería ir directamente al punto así que le preguntó que le gustaba hacer, a qué se dedicaba, cómo eran sus amigos, y otras cosas por el estilo, al mismo tiempo que hablaba de sí mismo de una animada manera que a Katsuki lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Kirishima le contó de sus ratos en un gimnasio cerca de la academia de bomberos, donde podría pasarse horas boxeando sin parar, por lo que sus amigos a veces creen que está un poco loco. Bakugou le habló sobre su rutina de salir a correr (la cual fue interrumpida hace dos semanas cuando empezó toda la comedia entre ambos) y de cómo va a escalar una vez al mes. A Kirishima le gusta comer de todo, al parecer, pero no se molestaría si solo tiene que comer barbacoa el resto de su vida. Bakugou piensa un poco igual, siempre y cuando sea barbacoa bañada en salsa picante.

Así, durante dos horas, contaron fragmentos de su vida, poco a poco, de manera sutil, pero fijándose siempre en lo importante, y en lo que pensaban le interesaría más al otro. Kirishima confesó que a veces podía ser muy inseguro de muchas cosas que hacía. Katsuki pudo haber dicho algo similar, en el sentido de quizás confesarle que, cuando sentía que no era lo suficientemente notado por las personas, usaba una actitud arrogante y hasta amenazante para que lo escucharan, pero no era momento de soltar algo como eso. No es amable al hablar, aunque.

También llegó a preguntarle algunas de las dudas que tenía desde días anteriores, como los dolores de cabeza y las sensaciones extrañas.

—Bueno, sí me dolió un poco la cabeza, pero pensé que había sido porque con Kaminari y mi otro amigo Tetsutetsu fuimos a un concurso de comida y…

—¿Hablas en serio, cabello de mierda?

—¡¿Qué clase de apodo espontaneo es ese?!

Y Katsuki no puede evitar reírse (mentalmente, aunque).

Determina que, Kirishima le cae bien, así como Ashido al momento de conocerla. Se pregunta si acaso ese conjunto de personas nuevas tiene algo raro; si es que acaso llega a entablar una conversación rara con ese chico de nombre Kaminari y termina agradándole igual. Se pregunta si es que tiene que ver con que son amigos de Kirishima, ya que él es su… no, definitivamente no se acostumbra al término. Ni a eso, ni al hecho de haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Le provoca un leve temblor en el estómago cuando cae de nueva cuenta en que eso de verdad está sucediendo.

Más tarde intercambiaron números y se despidieron, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Cuando entra a su departamento, Sero y Jirou están en la sala mirando la televisión, aunque su amigo tiene la laptop en las piernas. Sospecha que ambos lo han estado esperando desde que se fue para ver con qué cara llegaba a casa.

—Vaya, parece que no mataste a nadie —le dice Jirou.

—Fue su día de suerte —Katsuki se encoge de hombros, entrando a la cocina rápidamente porque siente que se le va a escapar una sonrisa.

Sero se ríe entonces.

—¡Quién lo diría! Alguien logró cautivar al genio de Bakugou.

—Se ve tan enamorado, apuesto que mañana irá a entregarle flores —agrega Jirou, a modo de broma, cosa que Katsuki entiende.

Porque Kyouka sabe que él ni en un millón de años haría eso (aunque después de esa tarde Katsuki se lo está re pensando), sin embargo, eso no evita que quiera burlarse de ella, al menos un poco. Así que pone ambas manos sobre la mesada de la cocina, mirando hacia la sala, donde sus amigos están riéndose de él.

—Oye, enana, ¿Cómo está tu amiga? Esa alta, de pelo negro.

Jirou corta su risa inmediatamente, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

—Eh, ella está bien, ¿por qué…?

—Es que resulta que este chico, Kirishima, es amigo suyo y me ha dicho algo interesante, ¿sabes?

Bakugou puede sonreír ahora, pero con soberbia y con sabor a victoria, pues el rostro de su mejor amiga se está poniendo cada vez más rojo.

—¿Y ese algo interesante es…? —pregunta Jirou, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me habló sobre una extraña marca. Aquí —Bakugou se señala la nuca.

Jirou traga duro.

—Marca.

—Sí. Una flor.

—Una flor.

—Así es.

Podría jurar que Jirou estaba echando humo por las orejas, pero eso sería exagerar bastante. Sero mira divertido a Kyouka, quien se levanta y toma su teléfono, caminando a su habitación mientras marca el número de alguien, roja como un tomate. Se encierra en su habitación tras eso. Bakugou bebe su vaso de agua como si nada y Sero empieza a reír.

—¿Eres una especie de casamentero o algo así? —le pregunta riendo.

Katsuki solo bufa, pensando, en que Ashido estuvo dos semanas ayudándolos sin decir nada para pasar el rato con Hanta, entre conversaciones llenas de risas y cenas que eran pagadas por su maldito bolsillo. No sabe cómo interpretarlo, realmente, y tampoco sabe cómo lo tomará Sero una vez se entere. Para él no es la mejor estrategia para salir con alguien. Sin embargo, Kirishima le dijo que Ashido era una de las mejores personas que ha conocido en su vida, así que debe estar bien.

Se regaña a sí mismo, por confiar de una manera tan apresurada, con esa parte de su cerebro que todavía no se cree todo ese tema de las almas gemelas. Pero la parte que sí lo ha hecho, está cómodamente sentada en un conjunto de nubes disfrutando del momento.

Mientras se cepilla los dientes se fija en su cabello, rojo brillante, y aunque no lo ha pensado hasta el momento porque le daba vergüenza el solo sopesar sobre ello, sabe que le quedaba fatal, en opinión propia y esa debía ser la opinión de todo el mundo, a su parecer (porque lo que piensa Bakugou debería ser ley). Pero piensa en ese color en la cabeza de Kirishima, a la larga, no le queda tan mal.

Vuelve a regañarse a sí mismo porque está ablandándose demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Cuando entra a su cuarto, su teléfono suena. De alguna manera piensa que Kirishima le está llamando, sobrepasando los límites de valentía del ser humano promedio, pero cuando mira la pantalla solo puede fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dice al contestar.

—_Hey, Bakugou…_

—Tienes muchas agallas para llamarme tras mentirme todo este tiempo, Ojos de mapache.

—_En primera, ese apodo es horrible. En segunda, yo no te mentí, solo no te conté información de vital importancia…_

Katsuki le gruñe al celular.

—_En mi defensa, tenía que analizarte._

—¿Qué mierda? ¿a qué carajos te refieres?

—_Es decir, debía cumplir mi función como mejor amiga casi hermana, ¿No es así?_

Katsuki parpadea.

—¿Acaso tú…? Espera, ¿Por qué yo necesitaría tu aprobación o algo así para conocer a Kirishima?

—_¡Vaya, pero si yo no he mencionado ninguna de esas cosas! Que susceptible eres._

—Puedes irte a la mierda, Pinky.

—_¡Que rudo! ¡Me sorprende que a Kirishima le gustaras a pesar de todo eso-!_

—¿Qué?

—_¿Qué?_

Bakugou se queda en blanco un momento, sorprendido.

Quizás él no es el único que está sintiendo muy rápido todas esas cosas.

—…no sé si estás haciendo bien las cosas, o jodiendola en grande —le comenta a Ashido a través del celular.

—_¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! _—exclama ella, seguramente para sí misma.

Bakugou simplemente resopla.

—Oye, más vale que le digas a Sero toda la verdad, o lo haré yo.

—_¡Lo sé, lo sé! Por eso te llamaba, para disculparme, y para decirte que le diré la verdad._

Katsuki se echa finalmente sobre su cama, mirando el techo.

—En estos casos diría que no te disculpes, pero no, hazlo, discúlpate.

—_Eres tan malo, Bakugou._

—Es mi intensión… pero… —se muerde la lengua al solo pensar en lo siguiente que va a decir.

—_¿Pero?_

—…supongo, que puedo decir que trataré de no ser tan malo con Kirishima. De todas formas, yo le dije eso.

—_¡Ohhh! ¡Tú no dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Ahora definitivamente estás aprobado!_

Bakugou chasquea la lengua.

—Que no necesito tu aprobación, mierda…

Al otro lado de la línea, Ashido se ríe.

—_…__y, ¿Yo tengo tu aprobación?_

—Eso dependerá de cómo te vaya con Cara flaca.

—_¿Qué pasa contigo y los apodos? Cielos…_

Hablan un momento más hasta que Bakugou se despide pues quiere ir a dormir, por lo que Mina se burla un poco de su horario de sueño, cosa que le importa muy poco. Además, él quiere cerciorarse pronto de una cosa.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despierta con los cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, quizás porque se movió mucho mientras dormía, pero así puede ver un atisbo de cómo es su cabello ahora. Se levanta y se acerca al espejo más cercano de la habitación, que es el costado del reloj despertador, y así puede ver como su cabello ha vuelto a la normalidad, de nuevo. El rubio pálido de siempre.

Lo invade rápidamente un pequeño alivio, pero al segundo siguiente se pregunta si el cabello de Kirishima volvió a cambiar. Olvidó preguntarle cuál era su color de cabello original, ahora que lo piensa. Sin embargo, hasta sus pequeñas y frondosas cejas eran rojas, lo que solo lo llevan a pensar que se tiñe las cejas también, pero las cejas de Bakugou no cambiaron de color, así que se queda confundido y pensando en ello durante unas horas, en las cuales se prepara el desayuno y Sero y Jirou lo saludan, esta última mucho más risueña de lo normal. Katsuki supone que tiene que ver con Yaoyorozu.

Horas más tarde tras estar trabajando, recibe finalmente un mensaje de Kirishima.

**Cabello de Mierda:**

_Hey Bakugou! Buenos días!  
Mi cabello sigue rojo, y el tuyo?_

**Tú:**

_Está normal_

**Cabello de Mierda: **

_Es decir, rubio?_

**Tú:**

_Ajá_

**Cabello de Mierda:**

_Ah, ya veo.  
Que bien!_

Entonces, Katsuki tiene la sensación de estar decepcionado o triste por algo, pero no sabe exactamente por qué. Pero un segundo más tarde, piensa en la posibilidad de que no sea _él _quien está sintiendo eso. Le parece una locura, y siente que solo hay una manera de comprobar.

**Tú:**

_Y… ¿planeas hacer algo más tarde?_

Es entonces cuando el sentimiento interior cambia a esperanza y alivio. No entiende del todo el tema de las almas gemelas todavía. Pero está seguro que el pequeño asomo de felicidad de cuando Kirishima le responde, es solo suyo.

**Cabello de mierda:**

_Yaoyorozu nos invitó a una exhibición de arte  
Estoy casi seguro de que invitó a tu amiga también_

Jirou todavía no le ha comentado nada, pero está seguro de que lo hará, y que lo obligará a ir, aunque él no quiera. Pero tampoco es como Bakugou se vaya a negar.

**Tú:**

_Entonces quizás vaya con ella_

**Cabello de mierda: **

_Entonces quizás te veré ahí_

**Tú:**

_Quizás._

**Cabello de mierda:**

_(:_

Un momento después, Jirou entra a su habitación avisándole sobre la dichosa exhibición de arte, y Katsuki se hace el desentendido cuando le dice que su chico irá también, como si él no tuviera idea de lo que está sucediendo. Y, de hecho, el que Kyouka use la expresión _tu chico _no le suena tan mal.

De hecho, está pensando que le gusta un poco. Tan solo un poco.

.

.

.

.

N/A: El capítulo de hoy es relativamente largo porque he decidido combinar la parte 4 con la parte 5 para que sea un solo capítulo, ya que en la parte 5 no pasaba la gran cosa. Así que ahora solo falta la parte final y definitivamente serán 5 capítulos y ya, tenga el largo que tenga.

Sin embargo no creo que actualice dentro de dos días como he estado haciendo hasta ahora ;-; porque no lo he terminado aún y tengo otra cosa que escribir, así que cuando termine ambas cosas, pues, lo sabrán, y ahí no leeremos

Para Karen, que espero tras leer esto se sienta mejor por lo que sea que le pasó esta mañana. (Espero te haya gustado esta mención de MomoJirou, mi niña 3)

Hasta la próxima actu mis piñas! Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Colorful**

**.**

**.**

_**1\. Naranja**_

Katsuki no entiende la presencia de ese individuo sentado en el sofá de su sala.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

Él parece ser el único indignado, porque sus compañeros de piso parecen muy a gusto con ese tipo de quien recuerda, su nombre es Kaminari.

—Yo lo invité —responde Sero arrodillado en el suelo abriendo una bolsa de papitas.

Bakugou solo lo mira.

—Entiendo que invites a esta cabeza de chicle —dice, señalando a Mina quien solo alcanza a mostrarle la lengua enfurruñada—. Pero por qué incluir al raro de su amigo.

—Hey, este raro es un sujeto sociable —dice Kaminari señalándose a sí mismo—. Así que perdóname por querer fraternizar con los conocidos de mi nuevo cuñado.

—¿Cuñado de quién?

—¿Dónde está mi anillo, Sero?

—¡Llevamos juntos menos de una semana!

Bakugou rueda tanto los ojos que hasta hace ruido, porque Jirou lo nota y lo mira.

—¿Tengo que avisarte que también invité a Yaomomo?

A diferencia del cara de idiota sentado en la sala a quien apenas conocía, a Bakugou le caía bien Yaoyorozu, así que estaba por decirle a Jirou que hiciera lo que quisiera y hasta pretendía molestarla preguntándole sobre su proceso de noviazgo. Pero entonces alguien toca la puerta.

—Oh, ya llegó —suelta Jirou, pareciendo quizás no totalmente preparada para que su alma gemela viera a los adeptos con los que comparte piso.

Sin embargo, Bakugou es el primero en acercarse a la puerta y no se sorprende para nada cuando ve a la persona al otro lado del umbral. Aunque sí se fastidia un poco pensando en la situación porque sus amigos también ven al recién llegado y no pueden evitar jadear.

—¿Kirishima? —dice Kaminari—. Pensé que ibas a estar ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? —cuestiona Ashido, sin creérselo.

Kirishima parece sorprendido de encontrar a sus amigos ahí mismo.

—Sí, bueno…

—Oh, Katsuki, te puedo asegurar que a él no lo invité —dice Sero—, porque pensé que no te sentías prepa-

—Ya sé que no lo invitaste tú —Bakugou le corta lo que estaba por decir, sacudiendo las llaves entre sus dedos.

Hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de que Bakugou tenía una chaqueta para salir encima, y tanto Ashido como Kaminari notaron que Kirishima estaba demasiado presentable (usualmente su amigo se vestía con ropa demasiado vistosa y a veces ni combinaba). Los otros cuatro los miraron a ambos parados en la puerta y solo pudieron procesar una cosa.

—¡¿A-Acaso-?!

—No les importa, adiós.

Kirishima no tiene ni tiempo de despedirse porque Bakugou cierra la puerta de golpe, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Un segundo después, Sero sorbe por la nariz.

—Crecen tan rápido —dice con la voz rota.

Ashido le da unas palmadas en la espalda secándose una lagrima que cae por su ojo.

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé.

.

.

.

.

**_2\. Violeta_**

—Supongo que ambas concordamos que nuestros amigos con bastante… especiales —dice Jirou, acompañando a Yaoyorozu fuera de su edificio y buscando una palabra no tan brusca para definir a sus amigos.

Yaomomo por suerte solo se ríe.

—Pero son agradables, y eso me gusta —le comenta ella, con voz suave.

Ambas llegan a la calle, y cuando llega la hora de despedirse, Yaoyorozu habla primero.

—Kyouka-san me estaba preguntando… el sábado hay un musical en el teatro del lado norte de la ciudad y… me estaba preguntando si tú quieres…

Unos días antes Jirou se había declarado, hablando sobre la flor que tiene en la nuca y lo mucho que Momo le gustaba, y al no saber que más decir, y también en parte influenciada por sus propios nervios, la invitó a ver una película en su casa con sus demás amigos en vez de decirle que vayan a un sitio en especial las dos solas.

Y ahora, Jirou no puede decidir si su corazón está corriendo una maratón por el hecho de que sea Yaoyorozu quien quiere que vayan juntas a algún sitio, o por lo adorable que se ve ella con las mejillas sonrojándose segundo tras segundo buscando las palabras correctas que decir.

—¡Claro! Me encantaría ir —le responde, antes de agregar algo más que le hace doler el pecho, pero se obliga a preguntar—. Entonces eso sería una…

—Estaba pensando, en algo como una cita. Una verdadera cita —aclara Yaoyorozu, con las mejillas rojas.

Jirou se siente desvanecer.

—N-No estoy diciendo que pasar tiempo con tus amigos sea aburrido —vuelve a aclarar Yaoyorozu hablando rápidamente—, es más quiero presentarte a los míos solo que pasar el tiempo contigo aparte de la universidad sería lindo…

Se detiene cuando Jirou la toma de la mano, y de lo que estaba mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo, se miran a los ojos.

—Yo entiendo. Y también creo que sería lindo.

También quiere decirle que le parece muy linda, y tiene muchas ganas de besarla en ese momento.

De hecho, tras unos segundos donde la espera es casi insoportable, se pone de puntillas y lo hace.

.

.

.

.

_**3\. Rosa**_

—Y esta foto es de cuando cayó aceite en el fuego de la estufa —dice Sero casualmente señalando la página del álbum de fotos, con una sonrisa nostálgica y algo apenada.

Al menos cuando Ashido mira la foto de él con cara de pánico y la sartén entre las manos se ríe con fuerza, una reacción natural, pero cuando viene de ella se siente mejor que con otras personas.

Kaminari ya se ha ido a casa y Jirou ya despidió a Yaoyorozu y se ha encerrado en su habitación para darles privacidad mientras están en la sala, y cuando Sero estaba llevando los platos de bocadillos ya vacíos a la cocina, Ashido encontró un álbum de fotos y empezaron a mirarlo, sentados en el suelo entre la mesa de centro y el sillón.

—¿Quién toma una foto de esto en vez de evitar un posible incendio? —pregunta Angie calmándose un poco, pero sin dejar de sonreír, antes de pasar a la página siguiente.

—Bakugou lo hace —dice Sero, aunque no era una pregunta directa—. De hecho, si vamos unas páginas más adelante encontrarás una de Jirou encima de la mesa de la cocina y una cucaracha en el piso.

Ashido la encuentra y cuando la ve también se parte de risa, y ambos esperan que la chica en cuestión no salga de su cuarto y vaya a golpearlos por burlarse de sus desgracias.

—Ustedes son todo un caso —comenta Ashido con una lagrima a punto de salir de sus ojos.

—No han sido tres años aburridos, te lo aseguro —dice Hanta, asintiendo.

Ashido ríe un poco más antes de suspirar.

—¿Entonces esos dos ya están en una cita? Que rápidos —suelta al aire, pensando en Bakugou y Kirishima.

—Bakugou parecía particularmente feliz, ahora entiendo por qué. ¿Kirishima no te contó nada?

Mina parecía estar a punto de negarlo, pero entonces parece recordar algo.

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces por eso me preguntó esas cosas!

Le explica rápidamente que, hace dos días, Kirishima le preguntó a donde le gustaría que la lleven a una cita, aunque Ashido comenta que si era para aplicar sus ideas con Bakugou entonces no fue de mucha ayuda.

—Ya veo… ¿Y a donde te gustaría ir?

—Es que han abierto una pastelería nueva a la vuelta de mi casa y necesito ir a probarla —responde Ashido haciendo énfasis en la palabra _necesito—. _Y a mí me encanta ir a un café en Shibuya donde hay pequeños y lindos búhos, Sero, son tan bonitos.

Sero asiente y se rasca el mentón, pensativo.

—¿Y abre el domingo en la tarde? —le pregunta.

—Eh, sí, ¿Por qué?

—Para que vayamos juntos.

Sero estaba esperando cualquier reacción después de que Ashido parpadeara un par de veces, pero no esperaba que se le echara encima y lo abrazara y ambos terminaran en el suelo. Los mechones de cabello rosado de Mina le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, mientras ella lo besaba una y otra vez.

.

.

.

.

_**4\. Rojo**_

—¿Y cuánto te tardas en hacer que tu cabello luzca... así? —pregunta Katsuki señalando el cabello puntiagudo de Kirishima, quien está devorando un último pedazo de pizza.

—Hmm, unos tres minutos —responde, con la boca llena.

Bakugou lo mira entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ignorar su forma de comer.

—Seguro eres el mayor consumidor de gel de la ciudad —comenta con ironía.

—Ja, es una posibilidad.

—¿Ya lo peinabas así antes de pintarlo?

—No realmente... Hey, alto ahí, me toca preguntar a mi —le dice Eijirou.

—Como sea —dice Bakugou sacudiendo la mano, sin olvidarse de que estaban jugando un juego de pregunta-cualquier-cosa-para-conocernos-mejor, pero le había ganado la curiosidad—, habla.

—¿Comida favorita? —le pregunta Kirishima—. No creo que sea la pizza.

—Ramen picante. Extra picante

—Wow, ardiente... —comenta, sin pensar, y luego se da cuenta de lo que dice—. ¡Q-Quiero decir-!

Bakugou lo mira con ojos cansados.

—¿Hay algún filtro entre tu cerebro y tu boca acaso?

—¿...es esa una pregunta del juego?

—Obviamente no, idiota —le reclama, terminando su bebida, ignorando también su metida de pata—. Mmm. ¿Pasatiempo favorito?

—¿El boxeo cuenta?

La mente de Bakugou por un segundo se detiene a imaginar la imagen de Kirishima golpeando un saco de arena con las manos vendadas, con todas sus fuerzas y el cuerpo sudado. El pensamiento lo hace entrecerrar los ojos y patearse el trasero a si mismo mentalmente.

—...claro que lo hace —responde al final.

Kirishima asiente.

—Mi turno. ¿Acabas de ponerte nervioso?

—No.

—No debes mentir.

—No lo hago, mierda... —insiste Bakugou, tratando de conservar la poca calma que posee—. Si no fueras a la academia de bomberos que...

—Ah, esta me la han hecho cientos de veces —le interrumpe Kirishima—, pero la verdad no lo sé, no me considero bueno en muchas cosas que sean profesiones comunes. Hasta pensé en profesor de educación física, o en luchador profesional.

—Oh no —el pensamiento a Bakugou le causa pavor.

Kirishima se ríe ante eso.

—También canto —agrega—, pero no lo hago bien.

—¿De verdad? —dice Katsuki, sacando su billetera para dejar el dinero de la comida sobre la mesa donde están, y Kirishima hace lo mismo para pagar su parte—. Antes tocaba la batería, en la escuela, ahora lo hago poco.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunta Kirishima, realmente sorprendido—. Wow, apuesto que eras muy bueno.

—Claro que lo era —responde Katsuki con soberbia, poniéndose de pie.

Ya es entrada la noche cuando salen del restaurante y comienzan a caminar por la calle, entonces Kirishima le pregunta: —¿Me dejarías escucharte alguna vez?

—Tal vez —Bakugou realmente se lo piensa—. Si tú cantas.

Kirishima se ríe ante la condición.

—No me negaré, pero no quiero romper tus oídos.

Bakugou lo mira de costado.

—…Eres sincero para señalar tus defectos, al parecer —le dice.

—¿Tú crees? Quizás sea así... No hay muchas cosas buenas que decir.

Dice eso, y Bakugou no puede dejar de mirarlo, o querer regañarlo.

—Realmente eres un desastre por pensar así.

—Mis amigos me lo dicen siempre... —dice Kirishima, rascándose la cabeza.

—Imagina que te lo tenga que decir tu alma gemela, qué tan patético debe pensar uno que es eso —suelta Katsuki, sin mirarlo.

Pero entonces siente la mirada de Kirishima sobre él.

—... ¿Y tú crees que hay algo bueno? —termina preguntando, con algo de temor en su voz.

Bakugou no está seguro, pero eso es lo que siente.

—Me imagino que eres ridículamente fuerte —le dice.

—Bueno yo no diría tan...

—Debes ser buen amigo —le interrumpe—. Para que Ashido se preocupe tanto por ti.

Lo dice pensando en esas dos semanas que Ashido en silencio estuvo analizándolo para saber si podría ser buena compañía para Kirishima, y aunque tuviera intenciones ocultas que involucraran a Sero, sus intenciones eran buenas.

—También... Creo que haces bien las cosas para honrar a alguien que admiras... —agrega Bakugou—. Aunque eso signifique causarme un ataque de irá.

—Perdón...

—No importa ya. No fue tan malo, después de todo —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No lo ha sido? —pregunta Kirishima con una sorpresa que casi ocasiona que se tropiece con sus propios pies—. ¿Entonces ya te agrado más, Bakugou?

—Es la primera salida, no te regodees de solo eso.

Lo dice sin mirarlo, y hay un silencio de diez segundos en lo que llegan a un puente peatonal en el cual se quedan, con los autos de la autopista cruzando debajo de ellos. Kirishima se apoya contra el barandal junto a Bakugou y lo mira.

—¿...y cuenta como una especie de cita?

Bakugou mira a cualquier otro lado, menos a él.

—Si tú quieres que lo sea —se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces sí —dice Kirishima, casi automáticamente cuando termina de hablar.

Bakugou lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿De verdad?

—Algo me dice que no quiero ser solo tu amigo, Bakugou.

—¿Algo? —Katsuki lo mira confundido esta vez.

—Es decir, yo, yo no quiero. Que seamos solo amigos —aclara—. Y ese algo como que también me dice 'inténtalo, quédate ahí'. —se deja llevar un momento y luego sacude la cabeza—. A menos claro, que tú no quieras pasar de eso.

—Yo no he dicho eso —Bakugou también se deja llevar.

Como era de esperarse, Kirishima sonríe.

—Bien... En ese caso, tengo algo para ti.

Rebusca algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se lo extiende a Bakugou, quien arquea la ceja al ver los dos objetos idénticos en la mano de Kirishima.

—¿Brazaletes?

—De almas gemelas —dice Kirishima, con expresión nerviosa y rascándose el cuello—. Es gracioso que la gente venda estas cosas cuando ya hay lazos que nos caracterizan y demuestran que… nos une —sus mejillas se ponen rojas cuando lo dice—, pero en nuestro caso no se verá más así que... Tampoco tienes que usarla, si no quieres, pero quería que la tuvieras.

Bakugou lo mira a él, y luego al brazalete, que son varios rombos de acrílico de color dorado, aunque el color apenas se puede distinguir por la poca luz. Siente la mirada nerviosa y ansiosa de Kirishima sobre él, así que aprovechando eso, él se pone la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

—No se ve mal —dice, levantando apenas el brazo.

—No, no lo hace... —dice Kirishima un poco atónito, pero luego se relaja y se coloca la pulsera también

Entonces se apoya en el costado de Bakugou y se miran, notando la corta distancia que hay entre los dos. Katsuki se pregunta si acaso Kirishima habrá pensado que, aparte del cambio de cabello, sus ojos también son algo característico de lo que hay entre ambos. Porque los enormes y brillantes ojos rojos de Kirishima no lo dejan pensar en otra cosa.

—Oye… —dice Kirishima, en un susurro que choca con sus labios—, ¿seguimos jugando?

—¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?

—Para preguntarte si te puedo besar.

Kirishima en realidad no tiene que preguntar para hacer algo como eso, así como Bakugou no tiene que preguntar para jalar a Kirishima por el cuello de su chaqueta y hacer que sus labios se toquen.

Hace más de un mes, habría mandado a la mierda todo el asunto del destino, pero cuando pusieron a Kirishima en su camino todo se volvió difícil, o quizás se volvió muy sencillo. Y puede que solo quiera tenerlo cerca porque la historia de su vida está escrita y así lo quiere. Porque _algo_ le dice que debe estar con él, y quizás tenga razón. Pero Bakugou prefiere elegirlo por su cuenta.

Aunque sabe, que inevitablemente, va a terminar eligiéndolo a él. Siempre a él.

.

.

.

.

_\- FIN -_

.

.

.

**N/A: **AAAAAAAA PERDÓN POR DEMORARME TANTO DE VERDAD D: es que, de verdad, cuando hago historias de almas gemelas suelo terminarlo cuando ellos se conocen, en serio (? Así que cuando me quedé pensando en que debía hacer algo con ellos interactuando me trabé JAJA me agarró el bloqueo horribleeee

Igual, aquí está el final, donde traté de meter a las dos parejas secundarias, una para mí y otra para la cumpleañera y razón por quien escribí este cosito. Karen muchas gracias porque sin ti esta historia no habría sido pensada. Gracias por existir y por ser mi amiga uwu

Y gracias a todos ustedes por leer y comentaaaar ;w; y por su paciencia al esperar esta última parte sdfghgf ¡espero les haya gustado! Hecho con mucho amor y un poco de estrés y con una referencia a otro de mis fics (? Para el KiriBaku, quienes yo sí creo que son almas gemelas uwu

Ya nos leemos a la próxima cosa que suba~ que creo que serán varios OS que debo por ahí a algunas personas JAJA -iora-

Nos leemoooos, cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
